


A bit of twincest in the night

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: Katie likes pleasure...Emily likes to watch. Sometimes thats not enough. Then another player enters the fieldWho am I kidding...this is just unadulterated smut. Clearing the hard drive smut. Ok if you like twincest and odd couplings. If not, feel free to give it a miss.





	1. Chapter 1

"Just Between Us" (Emily and Katie)

The first time it happened, Emily was almost asleep. It was late, sometime after midnight and the room was dark as Katie came in from watching TV downstairs. One of those stupid bachelor shows that Emily never enjoyed, but Katie insisted on watching with their mother, a bowl of popcorn between them. So when Katie came in that night, her head filled with the vision of the dishy (so she thought) leading man who looked suave in a tuxedo, Emily had to stifle an annoyed, half asleep groan at having her slumber interrupted.

It would take her ages to get back to sleep now, but she stayed buried under the duvet, not wishing to alert her twin to her conscious status, lest she start talking about the program she had been watching and boring Emily senseless. She heard the rustle of clothing as Katie got changed into her sleeping clothes, usually a pair of knickers and a tee, and slid beneath the duvet, in the single bed her side of the shared bedroom.

"Ems? You awake?" came the lisped whisper across the room. Emily remained deathly still and continued to feign sleep with some deep breathing. She heard the squeak of the bed, presumably as Katie got into a comfortable position, and a soft sigh, which Emily took as the sign of her twin relaxing and beginning to fall asleep. Finally, I can get back to sleep myself, Emily thought.

She did try. But the constant gentle rustling and movements from Katie's side of the room distracted her, particularly when she heard a sound that didn't quite register in her brain. That is, until she heard it again. Her eyes shot open, as she realised it was a moan. A barely audible one, but still, a moan. She braved a peek over the edge of the duvet, and in the moonlight coming in from the window, she could just see the subtle movement of the duvet.

"Yeah...that's it...like that..." Katie whispered softly. Whether it was to herself, or to someone in her mind, Emily didn't know. She knew she shouldn't watch, but couldn't tear her eyes, much less her ears from the sight and sound of her twin playing with herself. She knew that it shouldn't interest her so much, but it did. Katie was never shy about her body, and didn't make any attempt to hide herself when she walked around naked in the room. They were twins after all and she never thought it creepy for her sister to look. They were mostly the same after all, yeah?

"Mmm..." Katie whispered, her breath growing shallow as she raised her knees and the duvet moved down her body slightly. Emily watched as her sister pushed her tee up her stomach, the fabric moving as Katie groped at her own breast, squeezing the firm young flesh.

The low movement of the mattress as Katie began to rock her hips could now be heard, as Katie lost herself in masturbation. She still had her eyes closed, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, stifling a small moan, followed by a long, trembling sigh that shocked the younger twin. "Emilyyyyy..."

Her body stiffened as the sound of Katie's utterance went right through her. What the hell? she thought, as a distinct throb was felt between her own legs. A throb that intensified as she watched Katie push her tee up higher and begin to stroke and twist her excited nipples. Katie turned her head towards her sister, and opened her eyes, staring at the dimly lit form of her (so she thought) sleeping twin. Emily froze as another erotic thrill passed through her body. Katie moved her legs, kicking the duvet off entirely to expose her whole body. Her hand moved from one breast to the other, as Katie continued to rub her nipples, and Emily could now see that her knickers were partway down her open thighs.

Emily wondered how it felt precisely... where Katie's hand was. She could hear the slick sound of the movement of her sister's fingers in her most private place, and as forbidden as the image was, Emily couldn't help but be aroused by it, feeling the throb between her legs intensify. Her eyes were still half open, and she watched Katie's face closely, her facial expressions changing in the moonlight on her side of the room as the shallow breaths deepened into light moans. "Yes....Ems...oh....yes..." Emily watched as Katie shut her eyes and arched backwards, a possibly too loud groan passing her lips. The younger twin took her chance and quickly moved her hand into her own knickers, where her fingers met with copious wetness.

As confusing as it was to feel this way at the sight of her sister playing with herself, much less with her name on her lips, her middle finger automatically slid against her hardened wet clit, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning aloud. Katie's hips were now rocking in a slow rhythm as she pleasured herself, and Emily matched that rhythm with her own sly stroking. Katie's eyes opened again and looked straight at her twin, the younger keeping deathly still as she imitated the stroking her sister was doing. "Fuck...Emily...baby..." she groaned, more audible this time, as her body began to move faster. "Make me come, Ems...make me come..." she mumbled, and as her body began to stiffen, her eyes closed, and Emily, feeling the explosion begin between her own legs, muffled her breathing with the duvet as she came, watching Katie lose herself in an intense climax.

Emily fought the urge to scream in pleasure as Katie panted hard and fast, her body still bending and flexing as she brought herself down, before finally going limp on the mattress and breathing heavily, her legs stretching out, hand still moving slowly between her legs. After a few minutes, her breathing had returned to normal, and she pulled her knickers back up, pulling the duvet over her body as she rolled over, beginning to snore a few moments later.

XXX

But Emily was no very definitely wide awake. She had just experienced the most amazing thing in her life, and it left her wanting more. The younger twin had been used to waiting until her sister was asleep before she played with herself, but had never once imagined that the ultra straight Katie Fitch, who’d often misjudged Emily's state of slumber, would do the same thing she had done, thinking of a girl while she wanked. And definitely not while thinking of Emily. Emily was conflicted, because while it should have disgusted her, it really didn't. It actually turned her on immensely. Sure, her sister was attractive, but she was her twin sister. It was wrong to enjoy this...wasn't it?

Now, the image of Katie masturbating was stuck in her mind, and it made her throb once again. Her hand was still in her knickers, and it seemed her body had a mind of its own, as her fingers had once more begun to stroke and circle on her clit. She closed her eyes, the image of Katie feeling herself up so vivid in her brain. Emily began to wonder what Katie felt like. Was she exactly the same as Emily? Did she taste different? Oh God, she thrilled, the thought of how Katie tasted between her legs sent a fierce shiver though Emily's body, and the younger twin was glad that Katie was a heavy sleeper, as her hips beginning to grind against her hand. She could hear the sound of her own wetness clearly, and knew that if Katie was awake, she’d have heard it too.

Emily was still feverishly replaying the scene she had witnessed in her mind and for all the internet porn she’d watched, the sight of her sister outstripped any of it, so before she knew it she was muffling her heavy pants by burying her face into her pillow, body stiffening hard as a second, stronger orgasm shot through her like a bullet. She came so hard she was left exhausted, so she cocooned herself in the duvet and drifted off into a sound sleep.

XXX

The next morning, the clock read six as Emily awoke before Katie did. Her dreams had been filled with images of lust, Katie's moans echoing in her mind as she had drifted off the evening before. She couldn't get them out of her mind, and she rolled over to see Katie was still asleep, the duvet now kicked off completely, and her tee halfway up her stomach. The thoughts in Emily's head wouldn't leave her alone, so she quietly got up, took the chair from under the desk and shoved it beneath the door handle. She turned back to look at Katie, her twin lying on her back, legs spread slightly apart, and considered her next move, Katie was still snoring lightly, so Emily knew she was still deeply asleep. Carefully, she climbed onto the bed, entranced by her own thoughts, specifically the one about whether her sister tasted the same as she did.

She straddled her twins hips, and pushed the tee up over her impressive tits. Many times she had seen them, but never this close. God, they were beautiful. Soft, round and full. She couldn't help it, she leaned down and took a pink nipple into her mouth, gently sucking it until it hardened between her lips. She heard a soft moan, and felt Katie shift under her. Encouraged, Emily placed her hand on her sister's stomach, and slowly slid it down, feeling the rise and fall of Katie's stomach as she breathed. The younger twin slid her hand further, underneath the waistband of her twins knickers. She knew that Katie kept herself smooth, but this was the first time she had ever felt between another girl's legs. It was completely silky to the touch, and Emily couldn't resist reaching for the waistband and pulling them carefully down to see it for herself in the daylight. Just then, Katie shifted, allowing the fabric to slip down over her hips, and Emily wasted no time in pulling them partway down her thighs.

She stared at the area, completely fascinated. The idea that Katie might wake up was somehow banished from her mind as, drunk with curiosity, she reached forward and began to touch her sister. Her folds were just as soft as they looked to be, and she lightly stroked along them with her fingers. She felt the slickness of the warm wetness which was collected between them and wondered if it was because she had been touching her, or whether Katie had been dreaming of sex. It barely mattered though and before she could stop herself, Emily spread Katie's folds open and leaned in, beginning to lap at them with her tongue.

Emily's head began to swim as the taste of her twin overwhelmed her and she continued to stroke with her flat, wet tongue. She froze momentarily as Katie's thighs moved wider apart, a low groan leaving her throat, but when she settled again, Emily once more began to lick at her, spreading her cunt open wider. She couldn't get enough it seemed...the taste, the texture of her. So different to Emily's own taste, but still just as beautiful. "Yesss..." Katie murmured, her voice thick with sleep. It didn't distract Emily at all this time, so she began to stroke her tongue against her sister's clit really slowly. Katie's breathing became shallower, and while it had occurred to Emily that she might wake up, she wouldn't....no couldn't stop. She wrapped her hands gently around Katie's hips, which had already begun to undulate against her, and continued to lick and circle with her tongue. "Fuck..." Katie slurred softly, gripping at the sheets beneath her. "So fucking good..."

Emily was spurred on by this, and licked lower, pushing her tongue inside her sister's heat, tasting from the source of her sweetness. Katie groaned louder this time, and Emily felt twins her body shudder under her hands. The younger twin licked back upwards and continued to trill the tip of her tongue against her sister's clit, the fleshy bud hard and swollen beneath it. As Emily wrapped her lips around it and began to suck as she licked, Katie's hand left the sheet beneath her and grabbed at Emily's tousled bed hair, her hips bucking towards her. "Yeah...that's it...suck it babe..." she moaned, almost desperately.

Emily hadn't noticed, but Katie had slowly been coming round from her touches, and as she looked down between her legs, she was transfixed as the younger twin licked and sucked her. The sight of it was even stronger than the previous nights fantasy and she felt herself become wetter with each movement of Emily's tongue against her. She reached to one of her tits and tugged at the nipple, the sensation sent right to her clit as Emily sucked at it. Her head fell back against the pillow and she exhaled sharply, her hips bucking towards the stimulation. She needed more. "Emily please...fingers?..." she moaned, biting her bottom lip.

Emily froze at hearing her name. She looked up at her sister and could feel her own face turning red at being caught licking her twin sisters cunt. "Katie, I...I..." she said guiltily.

"Later Em. Just...please... I need you to finish me?..." Katie said hoarsely, with pleading in her dark brown eyes.

Emily again caught the intoxicating scent of her twin, and like a bee to pollen she slipped Katie's knickers completely off her legs, then buried her face back between Katie's thighs, while the older twin quickly raised her legs over Emily's shoulders as she continuing to lick and suck at her. Emily carefully thrust two straight fingers up inside Katie, and felt around her slick walls, which were already beginning to clamp down on the intrusion. Emily thought of all the things she had read in her box of fannies about how to get a woman off properly, and so began to thrust her fingers further into her sister, curving them backwards as she did so. Katie moaned a little too loudly, and then covered her mouth with the corner of the duvet.

All that could be heard now was Katie's stifled breathing, tinged with similarly muffled moans, and the soft, wet sounds from between Katie's thighs as Emily licked and fingered her sister. She flexed and curved her fingers inside Katie's clenching wetness, and the older twin shuddered beneath her, hips rocking harder as she got closer. She mumbled something incoherent into the duvet as her body began to tremble, jerk and stiffen as she started to come. Emily felt the resistance around her fingers as the wet walls surrounding them rhythmically pulsed as she caressed and sucked her twin into an explosive orgasm, not ceasing her ministrations until Katie's body went completely limp under her.

Katie stared at her sister as Emily's eyes met hers, moving her mouth from between the slim legs, and sliding her fingers from inside her. She bit her bottom lip, groaning as she watched Emily push those fingers, slick and sticky with her wetness into her mouth, then suck them clean. The sight made her shudder once more, and before she could react, Emily was on top of her, crushing her lips to her own and pushing her tongue between them. Katie accepted the tongue as Emily greedily kissed her, and if it wasn't her sister making her come that had done her in, it was the taste of her own pleasure on Emily's tongue in that illicit, forbidden kiss which drew her into total submission.

Minutes later, Emily had slid to one side of Katie's body, her arm wrapped around her snugly. Nothing was said during that time as Katie's breathing returned to normal, and it was finally Emily who broke the silence.

"I heard you doing... that... to yourself.... last night." she admitted, her voice husky.

"You were awake, then?" Katie replied.

"Yes." Emily said. "I heard it all. Saw it all."

"Oh."

"You liked that just then." The younger twin said flatly. "You didn't push me away."

"Why would I?"

"You're not gay."

"No." Katie said. "I'm not." There was a short pause. "But I've wanted to try that for a while now."

"But...I'm your sister. It's wrong...isn't it?." Emily muttered. "We're not supposed to-"

"Did it feel wrong?" Katie asked. "Did it feel wrong when you were licking my clit? When your fingers were inside me....fucking me?"

Emily thought for a moment as the words make her clench hard, biting her bottom lip. "N-no." she said. "But..."

"If we don't tell anyone... no one can judge us." Katie said, her lisp tickling Emily's eardrums. "If it's just between us..." She kissed the top of Emily's head. "Surely you had some idea?"

Emily shook her head. "Not until last night." She said. "What about boys?"

Katie shrugged. "What about boys?” she said dismissively “This is between you and me, no one else."

"Oh."

The was another long silence as the two sisters lay together. "I love you, Emily. Beyond you being my sister. I've struggled with it, and tried not to, but I can't avoid it. I didn't intend for you to find out, but you did. So...it is what it is, yeah?" she said “That's probably why I'm so possessive about you”

"OK."

"Besides, I had to find out if the contents of your fanny box were as informative as they look. Danny is fucking hopeless when it comes to eating me out." she giggled.

"Oh, thanks, now I feel better." Emily said, with a feigned pout.

"Hey..." Katie said, kissing her sister softly, the taste of her own cunt still lingering on her puffy lips. "That's a compliment on your skills, even if you haven't done it before."

"It is?" Emily said, blushing.

"Definitely." Katie said. "Now...as much as I'd love to let you do that again... You'd better get back into your own bed. Mum will be waking us up soon."

Emily sighed. "Right." She said, getting to her feet. She watched as Katie pulled the duvet back over herself. "Kay?"

"Hmm?"

Emily removed the chair from the door and got back into her own bed, getting comfortable. "I love you, too."

"I know." Katie said, with a shy smile. “...and we will be doing this again Em...I promise...that was some amazing fucking sex?”

Emily grinned back “OK...but gay or not, I get something out of it next time, right?”

Katie smirked, her mind filled instantly with images of a naked Emily under her..

“Maybe I can compromise on the muff munching just this once....so long as it's just you and me Emsy?”

They shared an easy giggle.

 

XXX

The whole day, Emily was confused. Katie had gone back to being the old Katie, and it was such a contrast to how she had been early that morning after Emily's face had been between her thighs. The bitchiness had returned, and Katie had treated her exactly the same as she always had while they were at college. For the younger twin, it hurt. Her sister's acid tongue words just seemed to hit harder than they usually did, and after a few hours, Emily just ignored her altogether, a habit of a lifetime she had perfected over the years. Not even the presence of Naomi Campbell lifted her spirits like it usually did, and even Naomi had to admit there wasn't something quite right, though she dare not voice her suspicion, in case Emily decided to try and get close to her.

She was quiet all through dinner, not caring much for whatever gross concoction her mother had come up with that evening, though she ate it anyway. No one was surprised when Emily opted against watching TV with the family, citing homework to be done, and trudged upstairs alone. And not even her English homework kept her interest, as all she could think about, all the thoughts that ran through her mind were those of Katie's legs hooked over her shoulders as she licked her.

"Fuck's sake." Emily muttered, putting down her pencil and closing her books. She stood up and as she crossed the room and sat on her bed, the door opened, and in walked Katie, shutting the door behind her. Emily looked up at her, as Katie barely acknowledged her presence, stripping down to her underwear and then leaving the room again for the bathroom. Emily flopped backwards onto her bed and sighed, before sitting back up and changing into her night tee and a pair of knickers, before sliding under the duvet.

Katie, on the other hand, was in the bathroom, having placed a wash cloth over the doorknob to block the sight of her from that pervy little wanker James. The older twin was feeling uptight and needed to relax, so she ran a bath, with raspberry scented bubble bath. Once the water was high enough, she stripped off her bra and knickers, and slid into the warm water, laying her head back against the edge of the tub. Relaxation was far off, though, as her mind was cast back also to that morning. Katie had always known her sister to be the shy one, and had never imagined that Emily would take the initiative, at least nowhere outside her fantasies. A shiver ran through her as the image of waking up with Emily's head between her thighs came back to her, and she felt a hot surge between her legs.

True, she knew all along that her sister was gay, and while at first it bothered her, by now she had just begun to think what it would be like to be with another girl. Her reputation as a strictly cock-loving alpha female was too important to her, but the recurring thought of being with Emily like that, in that sapphic but forbidden sense, was so alluring for her, that the first time she thought about it, she got so horny and made herself come so hard she drew blood from her bottom lip. Something she later blamed on her boyfriend getting a bit too amorous. If anyone knew the truth, that she had bit it to stop herself screaming as she imagined Emily on top of her, fucking her brains out, well, she would just have become a total social outcast.

The truth was, Katie missed the close relationship they'd had as kids, even if she tended to be more bossy than Emily. The last few years, they had started to drift, and Katie often found herself missing the closeness they used to have with each other. She longed for the times when they would just talk to each other, although now, it was harder for them to relate to each other, because Katie was boy crazy and Emily, well... not so much. In fact, that morning was the closest they had been to each other for a while, and while on the one hand, yes, it was morally wrong, on the other, Katie had never had anyone else make her come that spectacularly...like, ever..

Emily's tongue and fingers had made her see actual stars. She sighed, as she thought of it now. The water lapped at the sides of the bath as Katie arched her back, feeling a small sensation of pleasure run through her at the idea. She knew she had to feel it again, but hadn't known how to be around Emily. Of course, in public she couldn't say anything, but even in private, she felt awkward about her feelings for her twin. So, she just avoided her altogether and reverted to bitch mode, something Emily was used to. She felt guilty for doing sound knew she would have to make it up to her, and Emily's silence through dinner and reluctance to spend time with the family had her worried.

But her thoughts drifted from Emily's turmoil, to Emily herself. Her face, that was like hers, but not quite. Leaner, less rounded. She wondered why Emily was always so shy with her body, and it had been such a long time since Katie had seen it. Her twin was just that little bit slimmer than she was, not that Katie was overweight by any stretch of the imagination, but she did fill out a bit better than Emily had. But still, it had been at least a year since Katie had seen her sister's tits, and she found her mind drifting into curiosity about whether Emily was as bare between her legs as she was. She had tasted herself on Emily's lips that morning, and wondered at the time, and also now, whether Emily tasted any different to her.

The thoughts consumed Katie's mind, as her hands drifted to her tits, teasing her nipples between her fingertips. It was an act that always got her going, sending tingles down her spine that congregated between her legs, making her muscles ache and her clit throb. If only Danny was less eager to fuck her, and spent more time just playing with her tits, like she wished Emily would, then he would know how to get her off even before penetrating her. True, Katie enjoyed being fucked by a big cock, and there was that one time Danny had fucked her from behind to an orgasm so explosive she nearly passed out, but that was mainly due to her being able to touch herself while he fucked her. Again, another throb between her thighs, and she slid her hand beneath the water and between her legs, beginning to stroke her clit to ease the ache.

If only Danny had known that night that Katie was imagining Emily behind her, thrusting deep into her with a strap on. If only he hadn't been too absorbed in his own pleasure to know that Katie furiously rubbed at her clit as she came twice, hard on his dick, burying her head into the pillow to stop herself from screaming Emily's name.

Oh, if only.

Katie was breathing harder, stroking her fingertips along her clit, the sensation building within her. She was getting close, she could feel it, but it wasn't enough. She needed Emily. She needed to feel her tongue on her, fingers inside her. She needed to taste her twin sister.

The older twin rose out of the rub and pulled the plug, grabbing a towel and drying herself off, wrapping the thick cotton around her body. She didn't need to feel how aroused she was, she knew she was soaked between the folds, and there was only one thing for it. So she left the bathroom, nearly knocking over James in the process. A quick berating, and a smack to the back of the head as she passed, and Katie was back in the shared bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Pervy little wanker." she muttered, taking the chair and pushing it under the doorknob like Emily had done that morning. She looked across the room at her sister's bed, noticing the rolled up form of the duvet, the only evidence that Emily was wrapped in it being her red hair peeking out over the top.

"Ems?" Katie lisped. "You awake?" Emily turned over, and the look in her sad eyes tore at Katie's heart. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it, placing her arm over Emily's body. "What's wrong?"

Emily sniffled. "You. That's what's wrong. Why have you ignored me all day?" She asked. "What did I do?"

"Oh, Emily..." Katie said, pulling her twin up into a hug. "Nothing. You didn't do anything. It's me."

"What?"

Katie sighed. "Look, if we're being honest with each other, I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day. It's been too distracting. I wanted to tell you, but didn't know how."

Emily blinked. "I've been distracting you?"

Katie nodded. "I've been replaying this morning over and over in my head. Remembering the feel of your tongue. Your fingers inside me. The taste of me on your lips. Wondering if you taste the same." she said, feeling herself shiver as her voice trembled through the words.

"Oh."

"I wasn't lying when I said I've wanted you like that for a long time." The older twin said, as she stood up. She stared down as Emily looked back up at her, noting the widening of her eyes as Katie reached for the corner of the towel, pulling it open and allowing it to fall at her feet. The younger twin couldn't help but let her eyes roam over her sister's body, over her impressive tits, her stomach, and the bare spot between her thighs. Katie reached for the corner of the duvet and lifted it, slipping into bed beside Emily. The younger twin shuffled over to let her sister in, feeling herself shudder as her sister's bath warm body nestled against her. The two gazed at each other a few moments, and then it was Katie who closed the gap and kissed her sister, exploring her lips with her own. Her hands were tentative as they felt Emily's body beneath the thin tee she was wearing, stroking and caressing, getting a feel for her sister's tits as they kissed. She squeezed them in her hands, they weren't as full and heavy as hers, but they were still firm, yet so soft to the touch.

Emily's hand rested on her sister's naked hip as they kissed, she was suddenly nervous to go any further, as well as being lost in the softness of Katie's lips as she kissed her. It was Katie who made the next move, sliding her hand downwards and then beginning to push it up under Emily's tee, feeling the soft warmth of the naked skin beneath it. Her hand reached her tit and once again closed around it, squeezing firmly, making Emily moan into the kiss. "Shhhh..." Katie whispered, breaking away, momentarily. She then took Emily's nipple in her fingers and squeezed it gently, rolling it between them. Emily's jaw hung open and her eyes half closed.

"Fuck, Katie... How am I supposed to keep quiet when you're touching me like that?" Emily gasped.

Katie slid her hand down and ran her thumb along the waistband of Emily's dampening knickers. "Maybe I'll have to gag you to shut you up." she smirked. Emily shivered against her sister and gasped. Katie could see that Emily's pupils had dilated so her eyes were almost black, and it only spurred Katie on. "I've been wondering what you taste like...all fucking day." she whispered hotly into Emily's ear. The younger twin whimpered as Katie's hand slid into her knickers, nudging at her folds. "Ahhh I wondered if you were smooth here, too... Looks like we have that in common." She grinned, pushing the duvet off both of them.

"Katie..." Emily said, as she was rolled onto her back.

"Are you saying no, little sister? No, to feeling my tongue between your legs like you did to me?" Katie asked, waggling her tongue lewdly. Emily shook her head rapidly. "Good. I may not be as good at this as you seem to be, but... I can give it a shot." she said, pushing Emily's tee shirt up her body, biting her bottom lip as both of her small tits came into view. "I don't want you hiding these from me any more." she said, leaning down to take one of Emily's nipples between her lips. She sucked the bud into her mouth and once more Emily shuddered beneath her as the nipple began to stiffen. She squirmed beneath Katie, her thigh making contact with Katie's bare centre. She gasped again as she felt the wetness between Katie's legs. Her twin bit her nipple, and Emily squealed, not too loudly, but loudly enough for Katie pull away, and scoot down the bed, hooking her fingertips into Emily's waistband.

But first she stopped, faced with the now visible damp patch on Emily's knickers. "I did this?" She asked, looking up at her twin. Emily nodded again, and Katie was so fascinated with the knowledge that she had made her sister wet, she pushed her nose against the damp fabric and inhaled the scent of her sister's arousal. "Oh God..." she whispered. She kissed the patch, and Emily shivered once more. Katie couldn't resist, and began to lick at the dampened fabric. It was a muted sensation, but Emily could definitely feel the pressure of her sister's tongue, not enough pressure to properly do the job, but enough to make her want more. Her hips were beginning to rock as ragged breaths left her lips.

"Please, Katie...inside..." she begged in a soft husky whisper.

Katie pulled Emily's knickers down her legs and off her feet, lifting them to her nose and sniffing them deeply once more. Jesus, she thought. Emily's scent was so arousing that she only became bolder in her intentions. Her eyes fixed on Emily's folds, already glistening, and she tossed the damp knickers to one side and moved closer. She put her nose right against Emily's wet centre and inhaled deeply, exhaling a soft moan. The next action was automatic, something Katie couldn't help. Her hands pushed Emily's thighs wider, and the sight of her sister open and waiting for her to do something overtook her, and looking up at Emily, she waggled her tongue once more and then took one long lick from bottom to top. Emily panted loudly as Katie licked, and when the tip of her tongue brushed her aching clit (which had felt like that all day), an electric shock ran right through her, Emily clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the loud moan.

Katie looked up at her sister, and reached for the damp knickers beside them. She moved up and straddled Emily's hips, scrunching the knickers up into a ball and pushing them between Emily's lips. "I don't want us discovered any more than you do, little sister." she said, speaking in a low lisp. She slid a hand between them, and began to lightly stroke at Emily's clit, watching her twin's changing expression. Her eyes were at first wide with surprise, and with each stroke of Katie's fingers against her clit the pleasure she felt softened the shape of her eyes until they were all but showing surrender. Katie leaned down and slipped the tip of her tongue up Emily's neck until she reached her twin's ear. "Feels good, doesn't it?" She murmured. Emily gave a muffled grunt as Katie's finger pressed harder against her clit.. "You taste good, too." She continued, as Emily breathed harder. "I'm just going to have to taste you again..."

Katie began to lick and kiss down her sister's body, stopping to lavish attention on her nipples, squeezing both her tits as she did so. Emily let out another muffled groan as hot spikes of pleasure coursed through her young body, relishing every single one of Katie's licks and kisses as they trailed down her stomach. She watched as Katie settled between her thighs once more, feeling her sister's breath in her centre, and whimpered again as she felt fingers spreading her open, and an exploratory tongue begin to lick at her. Katie slid her tongue up and down her twin's folds, tasting every inch of her, and eagerly licked up the wetness she encountered. It was sweet, fragrant and very much Emily that she tasted, similar to her, but much sweeter.

Emily's body stiffened under her as Katie continued to experimentally lick around her sister's wetness, her hips rocking upwards, jerking if you will, as Katie took her clit between her lips and gave it a gentle suck. The younger twin's muffled groan at Katie's action only spurred her on, and she sucked the swollen button again, this time swiping her tongue over it, recalling the same action that Emily had used that morning. Emily's fingers gripped hard at the sheet beneath her, her back arching and pushing her hips towards the stimulation her sister, her very own twin sister was providing her. She breathed hard through her nose, her moans not quite completely muted by her knickers as Katie began to lap again at her in long strokes.

For someone who had never eaten a girl out before, Katie was doing just as well as Emily had, and for a moment the younger girl wondered just how much attention her twin had paid to the magazines in her secret box. The thought was banished from her mind, though, as Katie began to probe her entrance with one of her fingers. Emily arched her hips again, trying to will her sister to push it inside and ease the ache that had lingered inside her ever since she had made Katie come that morning. She had tried to masturbate when she got into bed, but was so confused she never got anywhere, and that, along with Katie climbing into her bed, was why her knickers had become wet. She was frustrated, and now it seemed that Katie, the very own object of her illicit desires was sorting out her confusion, as well as her frustration.

Katie felt Emily squirming, as she began to push first one, then two fingers into her twin. The wet walls of her heat were tight around Katie's fingers, much tighter than her own, and the older twin knew it was because Emily had never fucked a boy before. Her tongue continued to stroke and taste her sister's clit, licking, probing, lapping, and yes, sucking it, keeping her fingers still, fascinated with the rhythmic clenching that she felt around them. Spurred on by the frequency of Emily's muffled groans, and the tightening around her fingers, Katie slowly began to thrust them into her sister, and soon she had built a steady rhythm, along with Emily's hips which were now rocking in time with Katie's fingers as they fucked her. Her breathing had quickened to a series of hard pants through her nose, and her body was beginning to tremble. One hand remained clutching the sheet beneath her, and then other was now grasping at Katie's hair, fingers threading through her sister's locks as she continued to steadily eat her out and finger her.

The elder twin was lost in the act of pleasuring Emily, feeling the tightening spasm of the walls around her fingers, and she felt the grip of Emily's fingers in her hair, and the stiffening of her body, muffled moans growing in intensity as Katie lapped faster at her clit and began to curve her fingers upwards, just as Emily had done to her that morning. Danny had never understood this about eating pussy, and it showed. The best he managed was just enough to get Katie wet before he fucked her, but nothing so erotic and spectacular as the feel of her own sister's tongue making her come hard. Emily's hips were jerking harder now, and Katie was determined. Her fingers thrust harder into her, curving with each stroke, and she began to suck her little sister's clit along with flicking her tongue over it as fast as she could. She looked upwards, seeing Emily's tits rising and falling rapidly, each breath now a muffled grunt as Emily began to come. Katie stroked and licked faster, and the younger twin's body arched up and stiffened, as she buried her already gagged face into the pillow and screamed out the muffled sound of her pleasure as Katie felt her fingers being crushed by Emily's walls.

Katie slowed her movements, but didn't cease them, as Emily's body trembled under her, the strong spasms continuing around the elder twin's fingers. When she heard a muffled grunt that signified Emily's sated state, Katie slid her fingers out with a wet sound, and saw them covered in the result of her sister's orgasm. She lifted them to her lips, and Emily watched with dazed eyes as Katie sucked them clean. The elder twin caught her eye, and slid her cleaned fingers out from her lips, quickly crawling up Emily's body. She leaned over it and slowly pulled Emily's knickers from her lips, and before her sister could say a word, she fused their lips together in a slow, wet, passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended and their lips parted, Katie rested her forehead against Emily's. "Wow." The younger twin whispered. "That was..."

"I know." Katie replied. "I was just here too, Em..."

"Yeah..." Emily murmured, kissing her sister again. "So...do I taste like you?"

Katie shook her head. "Sweeter than me."

Emily bit her bottom lip. "I think I need to taste again to make sure." She suggested.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Katie smirked a devious grin. "Hmm...maybe I should...sit on your face and you can see for yourself?" The way Emily's eyes glazed over sent a strong twinge through Katie's stomach. "I'm soaking wet, little sister...and I think you need to clean me up..." she growled, crawling further up Emily's body until she was positioned over Emily's face. The younger twin could smell Katie's arousal clearly, and it made her moan softly. She placed her hands on Katie's arse, and Katie lowered herself until Emily's lips met her folds, and the younger twin gave a tentative lick. "That's it...yeah..." Katie moaned, the feel of Emily's tongue setting off pleasurable sensations within her lower abdomen.

Emily set about flicking her tongue along her sister's folds, paying particular attention to her hard clit, licking and sucking the swollen button, as Katie braced her hands on the wall above her. She reached up and grabbed at one of Katie's tits, squeezing the heavy firm flesh in her hand and pinching the nipple. "Ohhh...that's it...mmm..." Katie murmured, keeping her voice as low as she could. Her breathing quickened as Emily reached for the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as she had the other, lapping steadily at Katie's clit. Her tongue slid down and dipped inside her as the older twin tilted her hips, trying to get more of Emily's attention. "Fuck, Emily...." She half whispered. "No one does this to me like you do..." She moaned.

Emily pulled her lips away, and slid two fingers into Katie's dripping wetness. "Not even Danny?"

Katie shook her head as her body stiffened at the intrusion and breathed hard as she adjusted. Her walls gripped Emily's fingers tightly. "No...told you...he's useless at eating pussy. Not like you. He's never made me come like you..." She breathed harder as Emily began to stroke her fingers inside her. "Jesus...yessss...just like that..." Katie moaned. The fact that she had to stay somewhat quiet was making this more arousing, and she reached for a pillow that Emily had discarded when she had been knuckle and tongue deep in her wetness. She placed the pillow against the wall and buried her face into it, and for the next few minutes, her moans and grunts were muffled as Emily went back to tonguing and fingering her twin. She moved her head and panted hard, trembling breaths. "The one time...he made me come hard...mmmm...I was thinking of you...Ahh!" Katie moaned, just a little too loudly, and Emily slowed her fingers.

"Tell me." The younger twin said, between licks of Katie's clit. Her free hand had moved down between her legs and she was eagerly stroking her clit which was still swollen and aching from Katie's earlier attention.

"Fuck... He's got a big hard dick, but... *muffled groan*... It's all about him." Katie panted, pausing to bury her face back into the pillow. Emily was moving her fingers again, a little faster now as she teased her clit with her tongue. "Gets me hot but I never come...unless I help myself..."

"You rub this...when he fucks you?" Emily asked, pausing to give a long swipe on Katie's clit with her tongue, causing her sister to shudder and clench on her fingers. The sensation made Emily's own clit throb, and she circled it faster with her fingers.

"Yessss..." Katie moaned in a long drawn out whisper. "He fucked me from behind. I...fuck...thought of you doing the same..." Katie buried her head back into the pillow and moaned as Emily sped up the thrusting of her fingers. Katie was panting hard and barely able to keep quiet. "It was thinking of you fucking me with a strap on that got me off...twice...so hard...I nearly passed out..." Her walls clenched harder on Emily's fingers as the younger twin began to flex and curve her fingers faster, now sucking her sister's clit harder as she furiously rubbed at her own, so close to coming. Katie stiffened above her, holding her breath momentarily. "Fuck...Emilyyyy..." she groaned, burying her face into the pillow to muffle her cries as her sister now thrust her two fingers harder into her, sucking and lapping faster at her clit with her tongue. The explosion began inside Katie, her muscles clamping and spasming on Emily's fingers as they thrust and curved inside her, and Katie threaded her fingers through Emily's hair and stiffened, crying out her muffled pleasure, as her body trembled and shook.

The two naked twins were a sight to behold as Katie's orgasm rocked through her, Emily's second coming just a split second after. A few long moments later and Katie had moved to lie next to Emily, and the two of them shared a long, slow kiss. Then, they lay still for a long time, Katie lightly stroking her fingers alone Emily's shoulders.

"So... A strap on, huh?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

Katie blushed and giggled. "Yeah. A big one. You'd be better at fucking me than Danny is. Well, come to think of it you already are..." she smirked.

Emily sighed. "That was hot. We may just have to do that in the future..."

"College break is coming up... Mum and dad will be at work, and James will be with whatshisface McPherson all day..." Katie mused. "Maybe then?"

Emily gave her a sly smile. "Aren't you worried you'd get addicted to muff?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "It's not about that, Ems." She said. "I'm not interested in other girls, well, not really. Just...you." She added, kissing her softly.

Emily blushed. "Aww."

Another few minutes passed, and Katie yawned. "Did I tire you out?" Emily teased.

"A little, I guess. Maybe I should get into my own bed, yeah?" She said, moving to get up.

Emily held her down. "Don't." She looked towards the chair under the doorknob. "Stay a while longer."

Katie looked into the brown eyes that mirrored her own. "OK." She said.

The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, untroubled by their experience, both of them contemplating their next encounter.


	2. Effy comes too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get a bit careless and someone else finds the sight of them at it stimulating.

Emilys POV

We did it again on Thursday night. This time it was Katie who instigated it. Apropos nothing...she's always had this lingering thing about Effy Stonem, despite the fact that she would rather have her fingernails pulled out than admit it. I pulled her once about it, when I caught her staring for far too long (for a straight girl) at Effys tits, the day La Stonem got sent home from college for wearing a see through flimsy blue top with no bra underneath. I only got away with my own perving due to Naomi fucking Campbell, who is currently ignoring my longing looks until and unless she catches me staring at another girl for more than 2 seconds. Then apparently, her scornful attitude goes all floppy and she tries to get my attention. Fuck it, I had a good long lech at Effys small but perfectly formed boobs before Naomi caught my eye and Harriet sent Effy home to 'put on something more appropriate for college than a small chiffon scarf' quote, unquote. 

So, anyway, I caught Katie giving Effys tits the sort of hungry looks I give Naomi’s bigger, rounder beauties daily (not that I have been looking of course...), and I grabbed her just as she went into the toilets at lunchtime.

"Going for a bit of self help?" I smirked, knowing that's definitely what she was planning. I'd spent quite a few happy minutes in there myself off and on, daydreaming about what was under Naomi's knickers and how I could get to find out, so I could spot the fidgety signs easily enough.

Katie's trademark “fuck off bitch!” was ignored as always. I could see the slight flush on her cheeks, and her eyes had that bright, excited look she normally got when some loser had just invaded her thong. 

"If you wait till tonight babes, I'll give you some more Emily tongue treatment. So much better than a lonely finger fuck on the loo with your knickers round your ankles?" 

Again, the 'fuck off ' was automatic, but she veered away from walking into the toilets, and fixed me with a strange, conflicted stare.

"Might hold you to that, bitch" she spat. But we both knew it was very much on for later. Katie didn't like to keep her libido waiting.

Mum being at a wedding planner meeting, and Dad out with James at football practice just made it easier. When Katie came back into the bedroom after her shower, wearing not much more than a skimpy towel and some strategically dabbed Issy Myaki, she didn't even pretend to be subtle. Just dropped the towel on the bedroom floor in a heap, locking the bedroom door behind her and flopped naked onto her back, eyes closed, with her legs open, knees bent...waiting for me.

"Fuck's sake Katie”, I breathed grimly, seriously turned on despite the crudity of her position and attitude " Don't ever tell me romance is dead while you still live and breathe"

She smirked at me, watching my eyes travel over her body, like I was a starving woman faced with a King's banquet.

"Cut the crap Emily" she snarked " You’re practically drooling at the prospect of another chance to shag me"

I shrugged silently. She was fucking right. What was the point of pretending? The night we had had sex last week was the most intense of my life so far. Being clumsily fingered behind the garages by Jimmy Read last year was about the best it had been for me so far. I couldn't compete with Katie's many and varied sexual experiences and didn't want to. She probably knew more about blow jobs and exotic sexual positions than I was ever going to. Quite apart from the fact that the only legs I wanted to be between were female, and owned by Miss 'You turn me on something wicked, but I'm not gay' Campbell, anyway...

So I put down my text book. I fucking hate Biology anyway, and started to do a bit of Morphology of my own. The sort which involved kneeling on the carpet at the end of her bed, head between my twin sisters legs and then sliding my tongue up and down her glistening, open lips.

Katie has never exactly been the strong silent type when it comes to sex. Hearing her come loud and long, whether from a solo hairbrush handle or a numb nuts jock with a cock like a baseball bat when my parents were out, has been one of the enduring soundtracks of my adolescence so far. But I am a proud to say that this orgasm was something special. By the time she was humping up her hips, trying to get every millimeter of tongue and fingers inside her, I knew she was having the ride of her life. She even called out my name as she came. That was the first, but certainly not the last time I heard that.

Returning the favour took a few minutes recovery on her side, and it wasn't exclusive. She insisted on a side by side 69 for the second bout. I bet Cook, Freddie and JJ would have collectively donated their testicles to medical science to be a fly on the wall that night, watching us two together, naked, twisting, moaning and lapping frantically. We came together, gloriously, noisily and happily. This time, she didn't banish me from her bed the second my tongue left her cunt. we spooned together comfortably for an hour before I reluctantly accepted that I wasn't going to get a nights sleep cramped up in her single bed. 

So I turned in, this time not giving in to negative thoughts about the wickedness of fucking my twin sister unconscious. We'd both come to terms very quickly with what we were doing. We were having sex with someone we loved, what was wrong with that? OK, my parents would have flipped if they knew that Katie and I liked to get it on at night... I guess James would just have complained that we didn't let him watch, or fucking film it on his phone for him and Gordon McPherson to wank over later. In any case, I felt relaxed and sated. I slept well, thanks very much. Naomi didn't look like she was gonna succumb to my lame seduction attempts any time soon, so whats a girl to do when her beautiful twin sister offers?

Of course...we eventually got caught. Three weeks of twice a week naked fun finally wasn't enough for us. We made the mistake of using the vacant Nurses office in college one wet Wednesday afternoon after Politics, when Katie gave me 'that' look, and I surrendered, as fucking always. It wasn't a naked, horizontal type shag, the sort that Cook gave Effy the first day of term on the same examination couch if rumour is to be believed. More a frantic, against the wall, fingers down knickers type deal, She was horny, I was horny, after yet another Campbell knock back this lunchtime, so we thought, why not?

Effy fucking Stonem is why not, it turned out. We were well into 'Oh God' and 'Fuck me harder babes' territory by then., Katie was against the wall, knickers on the floor and her tube top pushed down revealing those frankly impressive naked tits. I was sucking on a nipple hard and ramming two fingers in and out of her cunt, just the way she likes it at the end. I was just thinking...”great, she's coming, now its my turn”, when an sly voice behind us said

"Nice"

My fingers came out of Katie with an audible plop, and we stood there in frozen silence as Effy smirked at us from the doorway. The fucking door Katie had assured me was locked. I don't know who looked more shocked. Katie, with her legs still open, skirt bunched around her waist, face flushed with pre-orgasmic pleasure, or me, standing there with glistening fingers and an 'Oh shit' look on my face.

"Don't stop on my account, kids" she grinned " Quite the fucking turn on, actually" 

We were both speechless, a fact which anyone who knows Katie would deny under extreme torture, but its true. Getting caught finger fucking my twin was my excuse for silence, and I think thats a pretty fucking good one. Trust Effy to top that in one sentence.

"Hmmm" she murmured " the fresh smell of pussy...so hard to resist" 

Then she took my shaking hand, two fingers still wet from Katie's excitement, and slowly sucked them clean. I nearly fucking died of shock. Effy was a pussy lover?

" Like I said" she grinned " Don't stop on my account. In fact, I insist”

With that, she carefully placed my hand back between Katie's legs. I could have stopped then, I could have bolted for the door. But as soon as my finger found Katie's still erect clit, and she rolled her eyes up in her head and moaned....I was lost. Watching Effy out of the corner of my eye I took Katie's nipple back in my mouth and sucked hard. This time she moaned louder, and I let another stiff finger join the party. Soon we were back into the fast rhythm of minutes ago. Katie threw her head back and howled her release. I could see Effy quickly rubbing herself between the legs too and almost came myself at the sheer eroticism of the sight. 

I thought I might get left out, once Katie had come and had dressed herself again. But Effy wasn't finished with us. The price of her silence was simple. She wanted to join our little menage, permanently. And so two became three, The epitome of menage e trois.

As Katie watched with shocked eyes, Effy pulled me into a hot and satisfying kiss. I felt her hands guiding mine to where her own had been busy seconds before. No knickers...God, does this girl even own any underwear, I thought as my fingers dipped into the second wet sex of the afternoon. I know I had moaned about not being able to indulge in lesbian sex, but a Royal feast was quickly following the long famine. She tasted of cigarettes and faintly of vodka. But all that was pushed aside as her own slim fingers replicated my actions. Katie watched with eyes stoned with lust as Effy and I moaned into each others mouths and finger fucked each other into oblivion. It was quick, it was loveless, but fuck me, it was hot. I think Katie would have been up for a taste herself, but we all realised that the three of us being missing for the entire afternoon would raise suspicions. So we parted, adjusting our clothing and agreeing to meet after school, at Effy's vacant house, to.... “Explore each other...this time naked” as Effy so eloquently put it.

Three more weeks passed. Katie and I continued to indulge sporadically, but now that Effy had joined our little dark secret, something had to change. When we got together, I found that Effy spent more time with her head between Katie's legs than I did, and a whole lot more than she did with me. Of course, she had a plan, and after one particularly exciting evening, involving Effy's latest purchase from Anne Summers (I still don't own a pair of brogues, but the over sized strap on comes in handy occasionally...) She whispered something to me which would change everything.

“Go and take a shower Emily” she breathed, as Katie slept the sleep of the terminally fucked beside us “Dress to impress. It's just after 11. I have a mission for you...”

She explained, and after my horrified look told her I wasn't planning on going along, she spent another 5 minutes convincing me.

So there I was, showered, dressed, and wearing some of my sisters best underwear, and white lacy hold ups, outside a very familiar yellow door. I had my orders, and as I stood there, my breath pluming out in smoky streams in the icy air, I trembled slightly. She couldn't mean...it couldn't be true...could it?

I opened the unlocked door, took off my shoes and padded upstairs silently. Leaving my shoes on the landing, I pushed at a similarly familiar bedroom door and stepped inside. I nearly gasped out loud when I got inside. Which would have spoiled the surprise entirely, so I'm glad I managed to contain myself. On the bed, naked, spreadeagled and blindfolded. Naomi Campbell. The object of my undying lust for two whole years. Effy had told me that she and Naomi occasionally played the fuck buddy card, which troubled and excited me in equal measure. One, I had been hoping Campbell, like me had been restricted to unsatisfying heterosexual encounters up to now. Two, I wanted to be her first female lover. Wrong on both counts apparently. I should have known. Effy Stonem was indiscriminately multi sexual it seemed. She'd fucked Cook the first day of college for a bet, Freddie after he declared his undying love for her, given JJ his first blow job just so he wouldn't feel left out, me, Katie, Pandora, and now Naomi. Jesus, mown down like ripe wheat comes to mind. I didn't dare ask about Doug, Harriet and that new supply teacher with the confidence problem and big tits, but I think I knew the answer already...Cannon fodder, all of us.

Anyway, I had more important matters to deal with. Naomi whispered “Eff?” as I walked slowly to the bed. I grunted a non committal answer. No point in spoiling the surprise?

I was like a kid at Christmas. Which present to unwrap first? Those beautiful tits, tipped with adorable pink nipples? That shaved and waxed part between her long legs (who knew?) Or maybe those soft, ripe lips I had imagined kissing more times than I had to change my knickers over?

I started by kissing her legs, beginning at her ankles, and moving upwards, slowly, teasingly and with the sort of enjoyment you rarely get when the chance of a lifetime presents itself. Her skin was smooth and silky. Freshly bathed and delicious like no other I had tasted. I trailed my tongue up one leg, pausing at the top to blow warm air onto her centre. She groaned then and shook her head from side to side. Oh no Naomi, I thought....not yet my love. Too soon. I slid my hands all over her body, tracing her perfect waist and smooth belly with my fingers tips, still teasing with the tip of my tongue. A few strangled “Please's” came out of her cute mouth, but I ignored them. The time for satisfaction was close, but not quite yet. I moved upwards, shedding my clothes as I climbed her body. Finally my lips captured the prize of her small, erect nipple. I sucked on it gently as she moaned. Effy had obviously been very specific about what she could or could not do, because she kept her hands away from me and just clutched the quilt desperately as I teased her body.

After sucking on the other nipple, I moved back down again, and felt her tense as I got closer to the place she desperately needed me to be. I parted her thighs with my hands, and put her legs over my shoulders. She shuddered as I breathed on her again before running the very tip of my wet tongue up and down the length of her cunt.

“Fuck...Jesus...” she moaned, and I almost laughed. The ice queen was melting before my eyes.

I dipped deeper, and she gasped again. I trilled my tongue against the erect bud of her clit and she cried out. Abandoning subtlety now, I drove my tongue deep inside her. Now she couldn't obey Effy's orders any longer. Her hands came up and gripped my long hair (luckily about the same length as Ms Stonem's) her hips began to roll in time with my thrusts and her moans and sighs merged into a long gasping, incoherent jumble. I pushed two fingers inside her carefully, curling back until the tips massaged the spot inside her sex which mirrored my lapping on her clit. She began to arch up frantically, lifting me up bodily with her. She was close...so fucking close. I was conflicted, not sure which way I wanted to remember this delicious moment, the moment I made Naomi Campbell come.

I decided. It was now or never. I took my mouth off her, immediately getting a strangled protest from my victim as I did, but I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her heat, using thumb to replace my hungry mouth on her clit. I climbed back up her body, keeping the hard rhythm up, until finally I was face to face with the object of lust I had craved from middle school. Her eyes were still covered, which made the next bit even better. I increased my pace another notch, watching her face contort as she got past the point of no return. I kissed her hard, and she moaned into my mouth helplessly. Nothing could stop her now, and I knew it. I teased the blindfold off gently with the hand that wasn't sending her straight to lesbian heaven.

“Open your eyes Naomi” I said breathlessly, still thrusting into her. Her eyelids slowly parted, eyes wide and pupils huge. She looked into my own brown eyes and I saw the range of emotions cross them clearly. Shock, astonishment, fright, and then, as I buried another finger in her, glorious acceptance.

“E...Emily?” she managed, before lurching upwards, thrashing her head from side to side and coming apart completely. I watched her orgasm shake her body as if she was in the grip of a tornado. God, this girl likes to get off I thought, before capturing her lips again with mine, absorbing her breathless moans into my own mouth.

When she finally fell back onto the bed, she made to get up, but I grabbed her arms, forcing them over her head. In her post coital, exhausted state, I knew it was now or never.

“Oh no Naomi” I breathed “No more fucking running away. You're mine now”

Her instant, if hesitant nod told me everything I needed to know.

No more shall we shan't we....now she couldn't pretend any longer. It wasn't the sex she was wary of. Now I knew it was love. Loving me, specifically. Well, now I had the chance to deal with that little problem.

“No more running Naomi, right?” I whispered again and without words, she answered me. Her hands came up, cupped my face and she kissed me. Not like before, hungry, needy. But softly, willingly, lovingly.

I had my girl.


End file.
